


The Things We Say

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo and Sawamura get into the worst fight they've had yet.





	The Things We Say

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for KuroDai "Forget I even asked you." over on tumblr for the five word prompt!

“Forget I even asked you.”  The words are said with so much venom that Tetsurou finds himself physically retreating, taking a step back as if that could somehow distance himself from it.  He feels himself emotionally and mentally pulling in on himself, trying to protect his suddenly frantically beating heart.

 

Daichi and Tetsurou had gotten into a few fights over the three years they had been dating.  Most of them were solved within an hour, the longest had been a day but even after that short night apart they had come back together with a tight embrace.  During any of those arguments Daichi had never been cruel to Tetsurou, they both held each other's secrets and hearts, they knew how to hurt the other person but they choose not to because when it came down to it, no matter how angry they were at the time, they loved each other.

 

It was the first time Tetsurou questioned that love.  All over some dirty dishes. Daichi had asked Tetsurou to wash them at least three times now but Tetsurou was elbow deep in his latest novel and Daichi knew how he could get when he was on a roll.  Tetsurou would have eventually pulled himself out of it and apologized to Daichi then spent an entire day cleaning the house and making a nice meal for when Daichi got home.

 

Daichi had gotten home, seen the mess their apartment had become and then saw the dishes and spat out those five words.  There was anger and bitterness there, the like of which Tetsurou had never seen or heard from his usual amicable boyfriend.  Daichi had a temper but he was never cruel or mean, especially not towards Tetsurou and especially not over dirty dishes.

 

It was that last thought that had Tetsurou pull out of his mental shell and actually look at his boyfriend.  He admitted it had been a while since he had done that, his last deadline was fast approaching and he had finally figured out how he wanted his latest novel to end.  He knew how fickle muses could be so he had practically shut out the outside world for the past month and half to finish it.

 

Daichi looked as if he had lost a little bit of weight, which should have been a positive thing since Daichi was always complaining about how heavy he was and how Tetsurou ate the exact same things Daichi did and gained nothing while Daichi was heading up on the scale.  But he looked pale with dark circles underneath his eyes. There was anger in the set of his shoulders but something else lurked in those dark eyes, it showed in the twist of his mouth and his jerky movements.

 

Tetsurou took a step closer to Daichi and leaned against the counter next to him, keeping his movements slow.

 

“Dai, what’s wrong?”  Tetsurou asked softly.  Daichi stopped scrubbing the dish and just stared down as the suds slowly disappeared from the soapy water.  Tetsurou said nothing more though he wanted to, he wanted to step forward and touch Daichi but he knew it wasn’t the time or place for that.

 

“I should haven’t spoken to you like that, I’m sorry.”  Daichi finally said, his voice holding a rasp in it that made Tetsurou even more worried.

 

“I don’t care about that, just tell me what’s going on.”  Tetsurou insisted, finally getting Daichi to look up at him.

 

“No, it’s not okay, I shouldn’t have-” Daichi’s adams apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed quickly.  “I shouldn’t have taken everything out on you, what kind of person does that? I’m- I’m so sorry Tetsu. I’m sorry.”  Tetsurou stepped forward and hugged Daichi to him tightly, felt Daichi’s wet hands curl into the fabric of his shirt as he buried his face in Tetsurou’s chest.

 

“I should have done the dishes.”  Tetsurou tried because he felt lost.  He wasn’t sure what was going on but he wanted to make it better for Daichi.  He had never seen the other man this upset before and it made something twist painfully in his chest.

 

“It’s not that, it’s not your fault.”  Daichi said quickly as he took a deep, shuddering breath.

 

“Please tell me what’s going on.”  Tetsurou begged.

 

“It’s my job.”  Daichi finally admitted, voice shaking though he seemed to be through the worst of his tears.  “I hate it. I hate it so much and I feel so worthless because it’s a good job and I know other people aren’t lucky enough to get jobs like that but everyone is awful and any little mistake I make my manager threatens to fire me.”

 

“I didn’t know.”  Tetsurou admitted painfully.  Daichi had been working at his job for a little over eight months and Tetsurou had noticed a slight difference, but Tetsurou just assumed it was from a tiring new job and not because Daichi found it difficult to even get out of bed every morning.

 

They end up in bed together, just curled around one another as Tetsurou listens to all the horrible things Daichi has to deal with daily.  Tetsurou feels an immense sense of guilt for not noticing it sooner, for not questioning the different behavior and for losing himself in his work.  But Daichi brushes his guilt away. They were both adults, well into their thirties before they had even met each other. They had established their ways of life and they were still learning how to integrate the other person into it.

 

“You turn in your two weeks notice, by the time your two weeks are up I should be finished with my book and we can take a trip to the coast.”  Tetsurou would love to get Daichi on a beach with the sun shining down on those broad shoulders. “We’ll figure out what to do after we come back.”

 

They fell asleep curled up around one another, the dirty dishes still left in the sink.


End file.
